The Perfect Prank
by Johnlocked94
Summary: Sherlock is laying home BORED.Trying to figure out what to do to entertain himself. He finally figures a small prank would be perfect.However, there's a bit of a romantic twist to this prank, a little unexpected actions and confessions. What are they? Read more to find out :) Note they have just gotten past the whole becoming a couple thing, about three months into being a couple.


**No harm in some fun before dinner**

It was a fairly decent night in London, not to hot, and surely not to cold. For once in what felt like a million years, it was not raining outside. Sherlock just kind of aimlessly wandered around the flat. He wasn't really doing anything of great importance, he had just finished up a case and was anxiously awaiting another one. Sadly, it was not coming to him as fast as he would like it to.

He let out a long dramatic sigh and flopped down on his side of the couch.

"BORED!"

Mrs. Hudson walked into his study from the kitchen, a bit concerned at the loud thud she just heard.

"Sherlock, what in the name of the queen is all that racket you're making?"

"BORED!"

He again sighed out, flattening himself down on the couch. His long legs stretched out all the way down to the end, his feet hanging over the arm rest at the other end. He rested his hand on his chin, and slowly jumped into his mind palace. Looking for something, anything, to entertain himself until John had come home from work. He sat there for what seemed like hours, but inconveniently, had only been a couple of minutes. Glancing over at the clock across the room, he noticed, that there was still much more time before John was to get out of work.

Mrs. Hudson came back into the room, looking over at Sherlock again.

"Dear what are you doing just laying there? Surely it cannot be _that_ bad. There has to be _something_ in that crazy mind of yours to amuse yourself?"

"Not really, no. I would like to have another case to work on, but I suppose those damn criminals haven't picked out a body yet. Rather unfortunate if you ask me."

"Sherlock! That's terrible! Why would you wish that on someone!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed.

Walking over to him and hitting him on the head with the newspaper she had in her hand. She only knew it was his _terrible_ sense of humor, but it still was not funny. She had been raised to always be kind to everyone she meets, even if they happen to be a high functioning sociopath. Sherlock and John gave her a feeling of purpose, a feeling like she was needed by someone, and for her, that was a lot because she usually was always alone. With the exception of going to another friends flat once in a while.

This time it was just her and Sherlock, in the flat. Rather boring if you asked him, because he always needs to be doing something. What use is this wonderful mind palace, if he cannot be putting it to work? He continued to lay there and mope about how bored he was. Running his fingers through his hair, then bringing his hand over to lay across his chest. Crossing his legs across the arm of the couch, he just rested. Closing his eyes slowly, he allowed himself to drift back, to some of his fonder memories of being out and about with John.

~~~Flashback~~~~

Sherlock and John were walking down the streets of London, looking for something exciting to do. Out and about wandering when John finally got an idea.

"I know what we can do Sherlock!'

"What would that be? Go for a _romantic_ stroll in through the park?"

"Well, actually that doesn't' seem so bad, but that wasn't what I was thinking. How about going over to Hamleys?"

Sherlock was rather puzzled, although his blush from John's comment was _quite_ obvious, he was curious as to why on earth, John would want to go to a toy store. Of all places in the city they could go, a toy store was the best he could come up with.

"Why on earth would you want to go there? That is at least a half hour walk, if not longer."

"So what Sherlock? Have you go a hot date tonight?"

"John you know I am not an _emotional_ type man. I don't do hot dates."

John just kind of giggled to himself and grabbed Sherlocks hand. They continued to walk the streets of London, in the direction of hamleys toy shop.

"John, I still cannot quite fathom why you would want to go to a toy store. That is a bit below our age group, don't you think?"

John just giggled and kept a tight grip on Sherlocks hand. Bringing him to the entrance of the toy store, standing there outside the door. He couldn't help, but notice, that Sherlock actually had a slight grin on his face. Maybe just still pondering the "hot date" comment, or perhaps he's actually excited to go into this place. He squeezed Johns hand and kind of gave him a little side hug, before walking into the store, fingers laced with his partner.

Upon walking in the doors, they see many, many young ones running around asking their parents to buy them this, and that, nothing out of the ordinary. There are walls, and walls, of stuffed animals ranging in sizes, from small to very large, pushed up into the shelves. Upon walking into another room, sherlock and John find themselves in the middle of a "Shootout" with some young children, and their nerf guns. One little girl, of about 5 years old, happened to recognize the two men who had just walked in, and could not resist the urge to go and pick on them. She walked up to Sherlock, who just towered over her, and pointed her nerf gun at his chest.

"FREEZE! Mr. HOLMES, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

She exclaimed as she stepped closer to him, holding her little hands on the trigger, and aiming down her sights. John couldn't help but giggle at the sheer cuteness of this little girl.

Sherlock however, was less then amused, but for fear of upsetting the child, and having John mad at him, he gave in and played along.

"Oh no! Whatever will I do! I have been caught!" Turning his head and looking over at John, he couldn't help but get him in on this to.

"Dr. Watson! Whatever shall I do! She's caught me red handed!"

John was biting his lip, trying not to burst out laughing at how cute this whole thing was. Keeping his composure, he walked over to the little girl and introduced himself. Upon asking her what she was going to do when she caught him, she promptly said "I, I am going to umm. I'm not sure what I am going to do."

Sherlock took her distraction as a chance to run away, placing his hands down on his side he began to "run away" from her. She very quickly noticed and, again yelled "FREEZE MR. HOLMES!" To which he ignored her, and she had no other choice. She put her finger on the trigger and aimed. Pulling the trigger and launching one of the darts straight at his head. It bounced off of the tip of his nose and he, dramatically of course, fell to the floor. The poor little girl thought she had hurt him, so she started to cry, and walk over to him. In her little sniffly voice she looked down at him on the floor.

"Mr. Holmes, I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wanted to play."

Sherlock giggled to himself a bit, as he rolled up into a sitting position and looked at her. He actually did feel bad for upsetting her, he only wanted to play the part.

"I'm ok, you didn't hurt me. I was just playing along. I assure you, my nose is just fine. See?"

He said to her as he leaned over and patted her on the shoulder. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She began to laugh and hugged him, to which he was not quite sure how to react, but he just let it happen, for fear of upsetting her again. John, being the sappy _**"I like to take photos of everything so I can remember things"**_ guy that he is, couldn't resist asking if she wanted to take a picture with Sherlock. Just as they were about ready to do so, the little girls mom came running into their side of the store. Seeing her with her nerf gun pointed at Sherlock, she scooped her up off the floor.

"Abigail Marie! You do not point guns at people. Didn't mommy say that was very inappropriate?"

The little girl seemed very upset, and she tried to explain to her mother that she was only playing, and that Mr. Holmes was not mad at her. He was just having fun. Upon hearing her daughter say Mr. Holmes, the woman looked over at Sherlock, and then at John, and back to Sherlock. The Shock seemed to set in on her face rather quickly, and she seemed almost embarrassed.

"Oh, gosh, I am terribly sorry to you both. I hope she didn't do anything to bother you guys, I am sure you are quite busy and don't have the time to be interrupted."

Sherlock looked at her, puzzled, as did John.

"No ma'am, not at all. We were just having al little fun is all. Abigail here, was just doing her job. As any good detective would do, she caught him red handed." He couldn't help but giggle a little bit as he finished telling the story. In the end they all laughed, and little Abigail got her picture with her two favorite detectives. Realizing the fun that he had with her, Sherlock caught himself over in the side of the store that had the nerf guns. Looking at all the different ones. Snipers, pistols, some that had over a hundred rounds! Imagine that! Haha Mrs. Hudson would have a fit if she saw that in the house. He honestly pondered buying one, and at the end of the night, him and John had left the store with not one, but two, of these nerf guns. Upon their return to Baker St, Mrs. Hudson greeted them at the door with tea. Looking at their bags with a rather confused look.

"You two went to the _toy_ store? Now this ought to be interesting."

Sherlock was, rather quickly, blasted out of this memory by the sound of Mrs. Hudson yelling at him. Not sure how many times she had done so, but she was right next to his head, obviously trying to get his attention. His phone had been ringing, and she wanted to be sure it wasn't anyone important. She handed him is phone and he looked at the screen. Smiling widely, he sees Johns name and photo on the screen. He happily answers.

"Greetings from your favorite high functioning sociopath! How may I be of assistance, Dear?"

"Ha Ha very funny Sherlock. I was calling to see what you would fancy for dinner. Is there anything in particular, or would you like to be surprised?"

"Oh? John Watson, _are you making me dinner_? Is this a plan to take me out on a _romantic_ date?"

"It may be the set up for one, but in any case, would you like something special or just anything?"

"I don't really fancy anything special, however, I do believe I told you I don't don hot dates."

"Too damn bad, your getting one anyway."

"Well, I suppose, if you're not giving me a choice, it sounds lovely."

As he was on the phone with John, Mrs. Hudson was listening in from around the corner. Looking over at Sherlock, his blushing cheeks, and huge ear to ear smile. Kicking his legs around on the couch like an angsty teen. Seeing him so happy just melted her heart, she has seen him suffer, for too many years. The pain he has endured is a thousand times worse then any one person should ever feel, and then there was john. She smiled and went back to cleaning up the kitchen, hoping that Sherlock didn't notice her listening in on his phone call.

"Well then, Sherlock, I will be sure make this _"date"_ the best one you've been on."

"Oh, is that so dear? Ha ha, I simply cannot wait." He rolled his eyes in sarcasm, but really on the inside he was exploding with excitement. He always seems so harsh, and not at all interested, but he really is. Every time John makes an effort, or even when they're just sitting around doing nothing, Sherlock is overjoyed. He never once thought that someone would actually stay beside him, and especially for as long as John has.

"Ha ha Sherlock, you are too much some times. I will be home in about twenty minutes. Could you, perhaps have Mrs. Hudson fix some tea?"

"Of course I can John. Ill be awaiting your arrival. As for your other comment, I can be too much at times, but that is why you love me."

And he hit the disconnect button, not giving John a chance to say anything else. Which, he had been planning on saying for a while. Except he wasn't given the chance.

John stuttered " S-Sherlock, d-did you just—" It was too late. Sherlock had already hung up the phone. John wasn't sure what to think, or what to say. His face was _flushed_ with a dark red blush, looking down at his phone, he chuckled and shook his head. "Bloody bastard. He's not wrong, he's for sure, not wrong."

He continued his walk to the store. Not able to stop smiling the entire way there. Trying to think of something that he could make, that would blow Sherlocks mind. Its' a little difficult to do that, seeing as the man eats like one meal a day. Maybe.

John wanted to make this night extra special. He wants to show sherlock just how much of a positive impact he has had on his life. Before Sherlock, John was a terrible man, very lonely, angry, and depressed. Stuck in this terrible pit of self-pity and self-hatred. His PTSD had been so bad he maybe slept for an hour a night. The nightmares were awful, and it was almost always him failing to protect his squad. Most nights he would sit up, on the side of the bed, with a bottle in his hand. Hoping that either he'd drink enough to forget it all or pass out and not wake up the next day.

However, now his life has turned around. He no longer, has even the slightest negative thought. The nightmares are few and far between, and when he does have them, Sherlock is always there to comfort him and put his mind at ease. So, he felt he owed Sherlock for everything that he has done.

After getting everything set and done he texted Sherlock, to let him know he was on his way home.

"On my way home Sherlock, please be ready to help me open the door. I may have gone a bit overboard with things. JW"

Sherlock's phone buzzed, sending vibrations up through his chest. He jolted up off the couch.

"MRS. HUDSON!"

She came bolting around the corner from the kitchen, almost tripping over the little coffee table by their chairs.

"What has happened Sherlock! Is John alright!?"

"I'VE GOT IT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"What to do with what, is john alright or not?"

"Yes, he is fine. Do me a favor won't you?"

"What do you need Sherlock? Are you sure he is alright?!"

" _YES_ Mrs. Hudson, he is _FINE_. I need you to ready some tea, he requested I ask you to have some tea for when he gets home."

"Sure, Sherlock I'll get right to it, by the time it is ready he should be coming up the stairs."

"Perfect, but that is not all. I need you to do me another favor. Distract him.

"Distract him from what? What are you up to Sherlock?" She asked. Almost afraid to ask, because she never knows what is going to come out of his mouth now a days. She braced herself for some terrifying thing that he was about to tell her.

"Can you please just make him think I'm not home? Just make something up I don't care what. Get him to think that I went out for a quick minute. Don't tell him I'm here."

"Sherlock, I don't understand what your doing."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Hudson, please just make up something. Don't worry him but make him think I am not here." He giggled a bit and looked across the room at his nerf gun he left sitting on the shelf near his chair. He could only imagine what would happen if his plan actually worked, and he pranked John. It would be the greatest thing. Just imagining the shock on John's face when he gets hit with it is priceless. Sherlock ran over to the shelf and grabbed his gun off it. Made sure it was fully loaded and cocked it back. Ready to go, all he had to do was wait for the perfect time, and POW! Right in the arse.

Sherlock went to the farthest corner in the flat. He got behind the curtains and hid behind Johns bookshelf. He was standing there with the gun in his hand, cackling to himself. Making sure everything was in the right place so whatever Mrs. Hudson told John would be believable. Mrs. Hudson looked over the room, trying to see where Sherlock had hidden. The flat wasn't _THAT_ big, so he couldn't be that well-hidden, but he was. He noticed her looking so he stepped out from his corner, and nearly scared her half to death. She looked at the nerf gun in his hand. Shaking her head and laughing a bit.

"Sherlock, your going to scare the wits out of the poor man. Are you sure he won't be mad at you for it?"

"No, I don't think so Mrs. Hudson. I think he'll appreciate the laugh."

He quickly silenced himself and motioned for her to do the same. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs to their door. He waved his hand as Mrs. Hudson quickly to go back to the kitchen and start the plan. Sherlock put his hand up to his mouth and covered it, trying not to laugh to loud and give himself away. He heard the keys jingling about in the hallway, almost like John was struggling to get them into the door. Trying to get his last few giggles out now, before he gives himself away. Although, Sherlock did feel a little bad that he couldn't run to the door to help his partner, but this would be so worth the wait.

John got up to the door, all the bags strung off of his arms. He forgot his keys were buried in his back pocket. Setting down a bag, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the keys. He bent down to pick up the bag and tried to get the key in the door. The weight of one of the bags was heavy on his arm, and he struggled for a minute to get the key into the door, but eventually he got it. Turning the key, the door flew open and banged onto the wall. Forcing John to drop a couple bags, because he was not expecting it to open so fast.

"Oh, Bloody hell!" He said loudly, clearly aggravated at the fact that he didn't get help opening up the door, like he so clearly instructed someone to do. Mrs. Hudson came quickly walking around the corner.

"John dear, are you alri—Oh my! What happened here, there's a mess."

"Yes, sorry about that Mrs. Hudson, I will pick it up."

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, would you like some help?"

"Are you sure? I asked Sherlock to help me, but I guess he forgot. Speaking of Sherlock, where is that bloody git?"

"Oh, he just went out to retrieve something from the store. He left in a bit of a hurry, I guess he hoped to get back before you returned."

"From the store? What could he possibly have wanted from the store? I told him I was getting dinner and asked if he wanted something. To which his response was 'No thank you.' "

"Oh, I don't know dear, you know how he is, poor chap is all over the place sometimes. I don't think he's ever sure he knows what he wants. I think there's only one thing I am positive, that he wants."

John smirked and looked back at her. Carrying all the groceries into the kitchen and putting them away. Wanting to dig more into that, but more concerned about Sherlock, and his whereabouts.

"So, Mrs. Hudson, you said he went out to the store to fetch something?'

"Yes dear, he should be along any minute now. Have a seat and Ill bring you some tea while you wait."

"Oh, thank you, but I am all set. I'd rather wait for him to come back, but I think I'll go sit and work on my blog until he returns."

"That sounds fair. Enjoy!" She said happily. Glad that the random, thrown together plan, had worked. She continued to fix the tea for both of them. Trying to make it not so obvious that she was waiting for something to happen.

Sherlock stood behind the bookshelf hidden in the curtain. Biting his bottom lip, as he listened to John's confusion, and Mrs. Hudson's brilliant story. He made sure he had a clear shot to John's chair. Which he for sure did, and he just patiently waited. Hearing John say he was going over to work on his blog and wait for Sherlock's return made his plan even better. John, silly John, always sets his laptop on the floor, next to his chair. Why, he isn't quite sure, but that's what he does.

He watched John walk over to the chair. Before reaching down to get his laptop he checked his phone. Nothing from Sherlock. He was beginning to worry, because Sherlock never leaves quick like that. Especially not to go to the _GROCERY STORE_. Something just wasn't right, but he didn't want to panic just yet. Sherlock doesn't like that, and he wouldn't want to do anything to ruin the night.

Sherlock watched carefully. Aiming his gun right towards John, waiting for the perfect moment. John threw his phone down on the table, slightly frustrated, and walked closer to his laptop. Bending down slowly, he bent down to grab his laptop. Sherlock found the perfect chance, taking a second to gaze at the nice scenery. Then sticking the nose of his gun out of the curtain a bit, to aim for the _PERFECT_ shot. And in 3….2…1

BANG! He pulled the trigger twice, and two darts flew across the room and hit John, _SQUARE_ in the arse.

"BLOODY HELL SHERLOCK!" John shrieked out, completely caught off guard by the sudden darts up his backside. He hit the floor, his nose banged into the carpet, as he turned over laughing hysterically.

Sherlock walked out from behind the bookshelf, laughing so hard he almost had tears in his eyes. He knelt down beside John, looking at him trying to be serious.

"A-Are you alright dear, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Cracking up with every word that came out of his mouth

"No, you didn't hurt me. Ha ha, ya bloody asshole. I'm going to get you back so good for that. Come here you!" John tried to reach up and grab Sherlock's arms out from under him. The two men rolling around on the floor like little children playing. Mrs. Hudson heard all the laughter coming from the room and couldn't resist coming out to take a peak. She stuck her head around the corner and saw them laughing and taking "gentle" jabs at each other, what looked like tickling, but she wasn't sure.

John laughed so hard he began to tear up, he tried to take a break and wipe his eyes, but Sherlock just wouldn't give up. He kept swatting back at Sherlock but missed every time. One time he reached out and "accidently" hit Sherlocks elbow. Which nocked him down to the floor, but the way he was leaning, he fell right on top of john.

John looked into Sherlocks eyes, blushing heavily at what had just happened. Sherlock was laying on top of him. John felt Sherlocks chest press up against his, and he felt his heart racing, but couldn't distinguish if it was his own, or Sherlocks. The two looked into each other's eyes for quite some time. Before Sherlock went to move, and John put a firm hand on his shoulder. Almost to say "Don't go." So, Sherlock stayed there, adjusting his weight on John as to not hurt him in any way. It had been at least three minutes or more now, and there still, hadn't been a single word spoken between the two. John went to reach up and wipe the tears out of his eyes, but Sherlocks hand was already there. John felt his thumb gently wipe away the few tears left over, from laughing and all the rough housing. He then brushed his thumb and index finger down and across Johns cheek.

The gentile side of Sherlock was starting to show, weather he wanted it to or not. John was thoroughly enjoying it. He seemed to be lost in Sherlocks ice blue grey eyes. The feeling of Sherlocks hand slowly moving down his face sent a chill down his spine. Nothing bad at all, but not something he has ever felt before. He took in a sharp breath and flinched as Sherlock moved a bit closer to him. John felt every muscle in his body tense up, and his heart began to race even faster. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he didn't want it to end, that's for sure. He reached up for Sherlock, gently sliding his hand down his chest. Not having looked away from his lover's eyes, he leaned up a bit closer.

Sherlock tensed up. Never have felt this before in his life, he was very unsure. Everything inside him was screaming, to just allow this to happen. Whatever it was, allow it, there is nothing that could go wrong here. In fact, he seemed to even want to do this himself, without being forced by his mind and body. He leaned even closer to John, which honestly any closer and they'd be kissing. Sherlock is beginning to think that is what his mind is pushing him to do. He can feel John's heart racing, and the steady puff of his breath against his neck. He shivered and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, Sherlock leaned both elbows on the floor. Hovering right over john, he brought his hand right back up to Johns neck. Gently rubbing his thumb across Johns smooth skin. Shivers were flying up and down his spine at a speed even he couldn't imagine. Finally, he planted a soft, shaky kiss on his lips. The second the two of them connected, there was almost an electric shock feeling. That went through both of their bodies. They parted for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes, both with deep red blush on their faces.

Unsure of what exactly just happened, they leaned back, and were silent. John couldn't stand it anymore. He reached up and grabbed onto Sherlock, pulling him closer to his body. Running his fingers through his hair and caressing his cheek with the other hand. He stretched his neck up towards Sherlock again, which in turn, Sherlock leaned down towards John and planted another kiss on his lips. John took a sharp breath in, and just kept going. He couldn't understand the electric shock feeling making its way through his body, but he liked it and did not want to stop.

So, here they lay, on the floor in their study. Between their chairs, John pinned down to the floor, and Sherlock leaning over top of him planting the softest kisses on his lips. He didn't want to stop, something about this just felt so right to him. Like, he had been missing out on this for so long, or like he finally found the part of him that bad been missing for so long. Johns arms locked tight around sherlock, and Sherlocks chest pressing against John's. After what felt like only a minute or so of them kissing, Sherlocks arms started to shake. John broke the kiss to look into Sherlocks eyes again.

"Are y-you alright S-Sherlock?"

He blushed heavily, looking back into Johns eyes. Wanting so badly to say only because you're here, and I'm close to you, but just settling for a "Yes dear, I-I'm fine."

"Sherlock, your shaking. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am fine. You are also shaking, your sweating a little bit and your heart is racing."

"Y-Yeah, I know. I just. That was just, I just can't expl—"

Sherlock pressed a finger to Johns lips. Looking down at him, before pressing another cold, wet kiss on his lips. Then finally settling down and resting his head on Johns chest.

"You don't have to explain anything John. I understand. Its ok."

John just put one arm behind his head, and the other around Sherlocks back. Laying there on the floor, his faithful companion now lying on his chest, silent. Relaxed, and oh so anxious at the same time. He was nervous, because he wasn't sure what had gotten into him, or his partner. He knew they were a couple, and that this would one day _HOPEFULLY_ happen, but he wasn't expecting it to happen now. Not today, but it did, and he couldn't be happier. He finally felt like he had a purpose in this world. Being beside Sherlock all these years meant so much to him, and he had realized he had feelings for him a _LONG_ time ago. He just didn't have plans on telling him, because he never realized how strong they were, and he didn't want to ruin what relationship he already had.

Sherlock sighed, and John lifted his head up a bit and looked down. Gently running his fingers up and down the back of Sherlocks neck. Just barely touching his hair. Before he could even open his mouth to ask Sherlock answered

"I am fine dear. Honestly, couldn't be better."

John blushed, seeing the smile on his partners face. And just resting there. Forgetting all about the plans he had mad for the evening, because to him, this was much better then anything he could have put together. Sherlock slowly sat up, pulling himself all the way up so he's standing above John. He reached down for John's hand, grabbing him and picking him up off the floor. Walking over to the couch, fingers laced, Sherlock laid down. Resting his head on a pillow and his legs stretched out to the arm rest again. Looking at John with, what he thought, the cutest face. Asking, in a non-verbal way, for him to come over and sit with him.

Standing up looking down at Sherlock, he couldn't resist planting another kiss on his lips. Ever so soft and loving. He then sat down beside him, and leaned over, his head on Sherlocks chest. Letting out a relaxed sigh, that was filled with nothing but happiness. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock tightly. He looked up at him.

"Sherlock." He said in a small, quiet voice. Almost if he was upset, and or about to cry

"Yes John?" He looked back in a somewhat nervous/concerned voice.

"I-I L—"

"I love you too John."

John smiled widely and blushed heavily before resting his head back down on Sherlocks chest.


End file.
